Halo Moon
by Nekomaru
Summary: Look! Look! These two, Uranus and Yugo, are on a rap war!


Halo Moon

**Bold** Yugo

Let the dogs be the biter  
and the wolves be the fighters (echo fades)

You surface from upon the moon  
**while you sit there watching me as a cartoon**  
It layer is thicker than your confidence  
**its thicker than my bones if you use your common sense**

**Uranus** what ridicule I see before me  
it's like you can't swim even with the smallest sea  
show all warriors what you are made of  
Yugo…it would be a pity to fly with the falling dove  
if you are not fighting with the goddess of love.

**Chorus  
What can you see beyond this halo-moon?  
Tell me that Yugo.  
'Cuz death will be meeting you  
way too soon! **

How could it be so close right now?  
Luring me into its shadow and darkness somehow.  
I can only find this like everything I know  
but there's something I have to get straight so…

Hah! You heed not the words of thee  
**I can hear you just fine but I can't quite see.**  
You reach atop the grasp of time  
**how can I tell time if I'm just a black canine?**

**Yugo** Wondering why the sky is so bright?  
Look a little closer and you'll see me take flight  
across the seas, I don't need to swim.  
But it seems my heart is already set  
so get ready for this bright moon to be dim.

**Chorus  
What can you see beyond this halo-moon?  
Tell me that Yugo.  
'Cuz death will be meeting you  
way too soon! **

How could it be so close right now?  
Luring me into its shadow and darkness somehow.  
I can only find this like everything I know  
but there's something I have to get straight so…

No! You are no weaker than a man on his death bed.  
**But your eyes already lie. When I'm out, you're dead!  
**Lord Orion! C-come leash up your so called mutt  
**before I, Yugo Lee Maud, step all over her lazy butt.**

**Uranus** You've tested me for the last time, Yugo.  
I don't know why your demise is so hilarious  
but let I fill you in on one thing:  
Even though my birds of death don't sing  
you'll be knocked down before round one – (Ding, Ding!)

**Chorus  
What can you see beyond this halo-moon?  
Tell me that Yugo.  
'Cuz death will be meeting you  
way too soon**

How could it be so close right now?  
Luring me into its shadow and darkness somehow.  
I can only find this like everything I know  
but there's something I have to get straight so…

**Uranus Thy glue film lay upon you now;  
mouth wide of wail and claws shook like a mad cow  
no, no, Yugo, you are not doing it right.  
Thy true warrior of darkness should always fight the night  
and not silly-search for the cast of light. **

**Yugo** What is right not to do?  
I'm stuck in this moon because of you.  
I have no way in, and maybe not out  
so you don't have to be so loud and shout.  
My life, here, won't be done yet  
because you've forgotten something I bet…

**Chorus  
What can you see beyond this halo-moon?  
Tell me that Yugo.  
'Cuz death will be meeting you  
way too soon! **

How could it be so close right now?  
Luring me into its shadow and darkness somehow.  
I can only find this like everything I know  
But...

But wait! The wall is torn and broken!  
**Thanks for stealing the words before spoken  
**I hear you yell out the rage of my name  
**Uranus, 'tis time I do you the same!**  
true to our adversary, we shall fight  
**but, now, we shall rest for this day and night**

**Yugo** I feel that hunger already arising  
well, that means our fight is gonna be surprising  
send in all your hundred men  
so I can knock them down before the end

**Uranus** No! You can't do this!  
I bid from this action a sin.  
What is there to be so bliss  
if what is seen here is already the end?

**Chorus  
What can you see beyond this halo-moon?  
Tell me that Yugo.  
'Cuz death will be meeting you  
way too soon! **

How could it be so close right now?  
Luring me into its shadow and darkness somehow.  
I can only find this like everything I know  
but there's something I have to get straight so…

**Uranus Oh, my sacred Yugo, no need for thy heart to be torn  
if you, Orion's best hunter, are already born.  
I give you my honorable admiration  
for this successful satisfaction **

Let the dogs be the biters…  
and the wolves be the fighters…

Challenge, cherish, perish  
Which ever one you choose (choose)

Children, friends, parents  
Those you don't want to lose (lose)

I can only find this like everything I know  
but there's something I have to get straight so…

(A Wolf's howl begins to fade)


End file.
